Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson (born on February 4, 1994) is Carly's apartment neighbor, best friend and ex-boyfriend who lives right across the hall from her in Bushwell Plaza, He is iCarly's technical producer and is also Sam's best friend/enemy and first kiss. Characteristics Freddie is very smart. He is shown to be a bit of a "nerdy" boy who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology, and is a member of the A.V Club in school. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor (in which he made it move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. It is shown that both Carly and Sam can get him to do things against Freddie's will. When Carly says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice, he ends up agreeing to do whatever she wants. However, Sam just as easily lifts him over her shoulder and makes him do what she asks. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton - Cruiser" space ship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a razor/laser gun. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like all of his ancestors. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis. Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. He is the only person in the cast who Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish, he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. At the end of iGot a Hot Room, it shows Freddie has a good singing voice, like Sam and Carly. In iSell Penny-Tees, Freddie shows a rare case of violent thoughts. When Sam bothers him, he slowly picks up a knife, but stops himself. Later, when Sam slaps him on the face in the basement, Freddie has a very odd expression on his face. Freddie lives with his overprotective mother Marissa Benson, who frequently embaresses him. In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his mom´s behavior and moves out. At the end of the episode, he comes back on the condition that she never embarass him in public again and that she unlocks all the TV channels. Freddie's Random Spanish Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the [[iCarly (TV Series)|''iCarly series]], some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the "Tracking Chip" implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) Season 2: 'iWant My Website Back' *"Como?" - means "what" or "how". 'iMust Have Locker 239' *"Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. 'iDate A Bad Boy' *"Buenas días, muchachalatas!" - means "Good morning, girls!" Season 3: 'iCook' *"Queso" - means "cheese" *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic" *"Gracias" - means "thank you" *"Carne" - means "meat" 'iCarly Awards' *"con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while "gusto" means "like" or "pleasure" 'iHave My Principals' *"Pantalones" - means "pants" *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. 'iMove Out' *"casa del freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie" or "Freddie's house" 'iSaved Your Life' *"Agua" - means "water" 'iQuit iCarly' *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David." 'iSpace Out' *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous." 'iFix a Pop Star' *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister" *"finalmente" - means "finally" *"Calcetin" - means "sock" 'iBelieve in Bigfoot' *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish; Just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" 'IWon't Cancel The Show' *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!" 'iPsycho' *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas" *"Adios" - means "goodbye" *"bello" - means "beautiful" 'iBeat the Heat' *"Tubos Yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Ungüento" - means "ointment" Season 4: 'iGot a Hot Room' *"aqui" - means "here" 'iGet Pranky' *"ocho" - means "eight" 'iSell Penny-Tees' *"queso" - means "cheese" [[iDo|'iDo''' ]] *"albóndigas" - means "meatballs" Relationships 'Carly Shay' Freddie's crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she always says she just wants to be friends with him (see: Creddie Friendship). He openly shows dislike towards any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more-or-less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. They became a couple in the episode iSaved Your Life, but broke up at the end. They agreed to try their relationship later if she still loves him after she is over the whole "hero thing." Some fans wish for Carly and Freddie to be together (see': Creddie'). 'Sam Puckett' Sam and Freddie have an ongoing love/hate relationship. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he once beat Sam in a game of Cupcake Slam (iGive Away a Car), thus forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she - unsurprisingly - enjoyed. They shared their first kiss in iKiss, which was the first iCarly episode that got number one in downloading on iTunes. He said in his speech in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as "really close friends," which can mean more than friendship, and in iReunite With Missy Freddie's full acceptance of Sam as a friend was further confirmed. This was evident when he gave Missy Robinson a cruise he won in school in secret to help out Sam (see: Seddie Friendship) . Freddie and Sam's relationship has grown from petty quarreling to witty banter to being comfortable enough to finish each other's sentences as seen in iHave My Principals. Their deep friendship was also evident in iSaved Your Life, as Freddie ended his relationship with Carly because of the advice Sam gave him. Lately there is more to be seen of their relationship as the two seem to be getting along very well in recent episodes. Even though there have been many signs that Sam and Freddie have possible romantic feelings for each other, it is still unsure if they'll end up together. Many fans wish for Sam and Freddie to end up together (see: Seddie). 'Spencer Shay' Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie since he is the only other man in his isolated iCarly environment. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. (see:' Fencer') 'Gibby Gibson ' Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together. (see: [[Fibby|'Fibby']]) Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes Sam Puckett (2009-present; Best friend/enemy; First Kiss, possible Crush) Sam and Freddie constantly teased and annoyed each other in the beginning of the series, but their relationship slowly deepened and they became friends. In iReunite With Missy, he gave up a cruise for Missy so Sam would stop being depressed. (See Seddie Friendship) They are shown sharing flirty looks or glancing at each other when the other is talking. They shared their first kiss together in the episode, iKiss. Many fans wish for them to get together. (Also see: '[[Seddie|'Seddie]])' 'Carly Shay (2010; Friend; Ex-Girlfriend, Crush) Freddie has a crush on Carly since 6th grade. In iLike Jake, Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose to thank him for fixing Jake´s voice. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. In the ending of iSpeed Date, Carly and Freddie slow dance together. During iSaved Your Life, Freddie and Carly kiss more than once and become a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only loves him because he saved her life. They agree to wait until the "hero thing" wears off before retrying a relationship. (Also see: Creddie) Valerie (2007; Date, Ex-Girlfriend) Freddie had a relationship with her in the episode iWill Date Freddie. They became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show, The Valerie Show. When he found out she was just using him to ruin iCarly, he broke up with her and Valerie's show tanked. Shannon Mitchell (2008; Date) A girl who had a crush on him in iWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together. Rona Burger (2008; Alternative Reality Girlfriend) She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him, and Carly tells her that no one even likes her. Melanie Puckett (2009; Date) Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins, Freddie thought Melanie didn't exist, and Sam merely tried to trick him. To make Melanie admit she is Sam, he asked her out on a date, where she kissed him to prove she isn't Sam. In iThink They Kissed, he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I'm still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie'-thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn´t sure who he took on that date. (Also see: Felanie). Shelby Marx (2009; Crush,Friend) Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of iFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she states that he creeps her out. Magic Malika (2009; Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks in public. She asks him to the Girl's Choice Dance in iSpeed Date, and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. Leslie (2010; Date) A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in iWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night while Spencer and Freddie battled in playing the "Who am I?" game. Sabrina (2010; Date; Crush) Gibby's cousin with whom Freddie had been video-chatting with "every night". Freddie invites Sabrina over to Carly's place in iBeat the Heat, although Freddie is later put off by Sabrina's height. They seem to be just friends, although Freddie has shown some romantic interest in Sabrina, at least before he met her in person. Freddie's Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (in iFence) *Fred (temporarily) *Brad Brenner *The Shadow Hammer (in iSam's Mom) *Valerie *Nora *Kyoko and Yuki *Missy Robinson Click here to view Freddie's Gallery Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie